Darth Maul Jedi Knight
Darth Maul was a Zabrak born on Iridonia, the home planet of his species. Much of his early life is unknown, including his real name, but it is known that his master, Darth Sidious, took him from his family at a very early age. Maul began training with Sidious at an early age. Indoctrinated in the ways of the dark side of the Force from youth, Maul grew to have no emotions aside from bloodlust and rage. Maul killed living beings mercilessly. During his training, any show of fear was severely punished by Sidious, and any hint of mercy rewarded with cruelty. While fanatically devoted, Maul did maintain a bit of vanity: in the upper curvature of his left ear, a small, silver stud was positioned. It is unknown whether this was part of his master's indoctrination, but as few other successive Sith Lords possessed piercings, it can be assumed that this was merely personal preference. He also had his own sense of honor, respecting those he deemed worthy opponents and granting them quick deaths. By the time Maul was an adolescent, his master had already forged him into a weapon of pure hatred. Marked by Sith tattoos that covered his entire muscular body, the young Zabrak was now the ultimate tool of the dark side. Despite this rather traumatic childhood (if it could be called that), Maul had filial feelings toward his master, and never once contemplated killing him—until his final test. At some point, Sidious pitted Maul against the Force-sensitive Drovian Silus, sending Maul to an unknown planet in the Outer Rim. Sidious claimed Silus to be a threat to his plans, due to the surge in the dark side created by the Drovian. Should the Jedi feel it through the Force too, Sidious's presence could be threatened; that, however, could just have been used to persuade Maul into doing his master's bidding. Silus was a hulking, savage brute using the Force for financial gain by pitting himself against other lesser opponents in a dueling ring. Sidious offered to take Silus on as his new apprentice should he be able to kill Maul. He found the Drovian, and after showing him a holo-message of his master containing Sidious's proposal of replacing Maul with Silus the two began to fight. A nullifier field surrounding the dueling ring prevented use of energy weapons, rendering Maul's lightsaber useless and forcing the pair into fighting using only the Force and unarmed combat tactics. Sidious's proposal of replacing Maul with Silus alarmed and unnerved his apprentice, causing a near-fatal lack of focus that allowed Silus to gain the upper hand. Calling upon his rage Maul prevailed in the end, using the Force to overload the field and using his lightsaber to end Silus's wretched life. Darth Sidious then revealed to Maul that the ordeal had only been a test. The ultimate test came when Maul was abandoned by his master on an isolated Outer Rim Territories world, forced to survive alone while being hunted by hordes of assassin droids. After a month's time, Sidious returned and challenged his apprentice to a lightsaber duel, one which Maul quickly lost. Sidious then tossed Maul's lightsaber aside and told Maul that he had failed, and revealed that he had been secretly training another apprentice to replace Maul the entire time. Maul began to remember his family and his homeworld, Iridonia. Rage and hatred overwhelmed Maul. He turned away from the Dark Side of the Force and joined the noble Jedi Order! Calling upon the light side of the Force, he attacked Sidious! In a fierce battle, Maul finally defeated Sidious and killed him! Sidious's last words were "As the darkness takes me, I am nothing!" Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, was finally and truly dead! Darth Maul had finally defeated and killed Darth Sidious! Maul had finally returned to the light side of the Force! He was a Jedi, like his father before him! Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Fan Fiction